el dia de gracias de la familia Andrew
by ichelchan2124
Summary: el primer dia de gracias de candy con la familia Andrew...con invitados como Annie, Elisa, Neal...y un pavo.......porfa leelo y deja un review
1. Chapter 1

_**El día de gracias de la familia Andrew **_

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_El día de gracias es una celebración muy importante en las familias de Estados Unidos, que pasaría el primer día de gracias que Candy pasa como miembro de la familia Andrew….especialmente con invitados como Annie, Elisa y Neal…….y un pavo de navidad……._

En la mansión de las rosas de Lakewood, se puede apreciar todas las habitaciones a obscuras……………….unos ruidos extraños………………………..y lo más importante de todo…………………………7 chicos encerrados en un baño de la respetable mansión Andrew …………………………………………….

Como diablos fue que llegamos hasta aquí……se comenzó a quejar una pelirroja……

Y a mi que me reclamas!!!...esta idea fue de ellos no mía!!!...se quejo un castaño…

Ya no importa como fue que llegamos aquí, sino como rayos es que vamos a salir de aquí….dijo un rubio….

Anthony tiene razón…..lo importante es que tenemos que salir de aquí!!!...dijo una rubia

Mejor cállate huérfana, es por tu culpa que estemos en esta situación en primer lugar….

Elisa!!!! No empieces con tus envidias…..acaso no te das cuenta de que no es el momento para tus quejas!!!!!...grito un pelinegro de lentes…..

Ay por favor…acepta al menos esta vez que ella es la razón por la cual estamos aquí!!!!

Elisa por favor…no es sólo la culpa de Candy….te recuerdo que todos quisimos hacerlo por lo tanto….todos aquí tenemos la misma culpa….hablo por fin una chica de pelo negro y largo…..

Ya basta no puedo creer esto somos 3 mujeres, 3 hombres y un cobarde…..

A quien llamas cobarde dama de establo….

Ay perdón…quiero decir que contamos con la siempre valerosa ayuda de Neal…..++'

Oye!! Ya basta de insultos….

Neal no le grites o te las veras conmigo!!!!!…..grito Archie…

Tampoco es para que la defiendas tanto……..dijo una sentida Annie

Todos comienzan a pelear entre si…..solo se escuchan gritos como….la culpa es tuya…yo no quería hacer esto…algún día matare a las malditas huérfanas…solo si te mato yo primero Elisa…………yo no a quiero Candy sólo a ti Candy digo Annie…………por que todos la prefieren buaaaa………hasta que se escuchó un grito desesperado……………………

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY……………………………… o0………………………

Silencio incomodo y todos voltearon a ver a una persona en específico……….. ……………………………………………………………

Hasta que por fin alguien hablo

Neal de que diablos estas hablando……menciono amenazadoramente una pelirroja…..

Mmmmm….jejejeje….nada…solo creí que rompería con esta tensa situación…..jejejeje

Si como tú digas……….ahora entiendo por que en situaciones como esta reaccionas como una niña…..menciono Archie….

Neal estaba a punto de reclamar cuando se escuchan pasos…….

Están oyendo eso…………..menciono con miedo Annie

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!dijeron todos los demás………………..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...grito generalizado……………..y solo se logra ver un pico dañando la puerta del baño…………………

Continuara...

_Este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado, y una nota importante es que no tengo nada en contra de los gays, me can bien y tengo amigos que lo son, así que espero no haber ofendido a nadie….espero me dejen un review….por cierto si la historia les parece familiar, la razón es que, es un episodio de la serie Complete Savages, muy buena por cierto…es todo y espero reviews…_


	2. toda historia tiene un principio

_**Toda historia tiene un principio…….**_

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_El día de gracias es una celebración muy importante en las familias de Estados Unidos, que pasaría el primer día de gracias que Candy pasa como miembro de la familia Andrew….especialmente con invitados como Annie, Elisa y Neal…….y un pavo de navidad……._

_hola la verdad estoy feliz nde que la historia tenga buena ceptación y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y bueno aqui les va el segundo capitulo y les agradeezco de todo corazon a quien me escribio..._

En el capitulo anterior………

Están oyendo eso…………..menciono con miedo Annie

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!dijeron todos los demás………………..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...grito generalizado……………..y solo se logra ver un pico dañando la puerta del baño…………………

Mientras en la mansión Andrew se escuchaban gritos de terror…………………………………….todos los presentes recordaban el inicio de tan desastroso día……………………………………………………………………..

_Flash Back_

Era un día de gracias como cualquier otro, aún era temprano pero una rubia pecosa y de ojos verdes se levantaba de su cómodo colchón irradiando felicidad……………..y como no iba a estar feliz si era su primer día de gracias que pasaba en compañía de la familia que recién la había adoptado y además……..contaba con su querido y amado Anthony, con Stear y con Archie; sus tres caballeros y por si fuera poco su gran amiga/hermana del alma Annie iba a pasar el día con ella……sí definitivamente nada iba a estropear su primer día de gracias……………o al menos eso era lo que ella creía…………………….

-Al fin es día de gracias, no puedo creer que vaya a pasar el día de gracias con las personas que más quiero, si tan solo me pudiera ver la hermana María y la señorita Pony, todo sería perfecto………..y claro podre estar al lado de Anthony……creo que al fin conozco la felicidad……..

TOC… TOC….TOC

Adelante……..

-Candy ya te has levantado…….

-Archie muy buenos días ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-en realidad…….creo que debes verlo por ti misma……no me pertenece decírtelo……

-por dios…ha pasado algo….me asustas……..que sucede………

Stear y Anthony aparecen detrás de Archie………

-por favor Candy no te molestes-hablan Stear y Anthony-hicimos todo lo posible por evitar esta situación y ahora se ha arruinado todo………………

-me gustaría que alguien se explicara……por que no tengo idea de que están hablando……y creo que me empiezo a alterar un poco………………………………

-será mejor que bajes……………así podrás verlo por ti misma………….

Candy se abre paso entre los tres y baja a la sala de mansión para ver que es lo que sucede…….y cuando va llegando ve una figura…….una mujer……y su mente comienza a divagar desesperadamente……….

Mente de Candy-POR DIOS……NO PUEDE SER……QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ……Y POR QUE ESTE DÍA…..ES QUE ACASO NO TIENE FAMILIA………OTRA PERSONA A LA CUAL FASTIDIAR……..PERO NO!!!!!!!!! NO LE VOY A PERMITIR QUE HOY ME DESTRUYA…….HOY NO!!!!!...VA A CONOCER QUIEN ES **CANDYCE WHITE ANDREW**……

-ESCÚCHAME REENCARNACIÓN DEL DIABLO………………NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ME HUMILLES EL DÍA DE HOY…………….PRIMERO TE SACÓ A RASTRAS DE LA MANSIÓN….ME ESCUCHASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grito Candy a todo pulmón que bien se pudo haber escuchado en otra galaxia

Mientras en un pequeño lugar de Inglaterra……

-Terrence….Terrence….¡¿me estas escuchando?!

-eh!...si padre disculpa…….

-que te pasa??

-no lo se me pareció haber escuchado una voz chillona y muy aguda…..

-hijo debes de estar alucinando……como puede una persona gritar tanto…..tal vez sea la voz de tu conciencia….si es que tienes claro……..o…..la voz de la mujer que finalmente te quite esa actitud de nada me importa en el mundo……

-muy gracioso…..pero no creo que algún día mi conciencia llegue a tener una voz tan chillona……y que te quede claro que jamás en mi vida me enamoraría de una mujer tan gritona y chillona…..como que me llamo Terrence Grandchester-se dijo completamente convencido el futuro duque……..

Regresando a la Mansión Andrew

-pero Candy……que te pasa?

-eh!...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...Annie…….que haces tú aquí?????

-vine a pasar el día de gracias contigo, lo olvidaste?...pero si no me quieres aquí……puedo irme no hace falta que me grites cosas tan horribles…..solo dime que me vaya y lo hare-dijo en pose de victima en desgracia…..

-no…por favor….discúlpame…..no era mi intención………es que creí que era Elisa y además los chicos me asustaron……por favor quédate…….

-jejejeje claro me quedare……donde esta mi habitación….esta al lado de la Archie?-dijo ahora una sonriente Annie

Mente de Candy-que onda con esta vieja, ahora tengo que convivir con una mosca muerta…..pero bueno es peor Elisa…….

-sígueme mosca muer….digo .Annie…Annie creo que tienes una mosca muerta en el vestido…..jejejeje-dijo una nerviosa Candy con esa risa de estuve a punto de meter la pata y bien hondo……

-que horror…..donde???

-mmmm…oh!creo que me equivoque…fue mi error…disculpa…..

Suben a la habitación…..mientras que afuera de la mansión un par de hermanos habían escuchado toda la discusión…..

-puedes creerlo….es huérfana cree que nos va a hacer la vida imposible…..desde cuando los pájaros le disparan a las escopetas??….

-no te preocupes hermanita, te aseguro que de alguna manera u otra le haremos pasar un día de gracias que jamás olvidara

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja-ambos hermanos ríen como locos………..

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm es que acaso nadie nos va a abrir la puerta……..gruño Elisa….

-creo que no…vamos entremos por la cocina…

-yo entrar por la cocina es loco, Yo no soy una sirvienta!!!!

-pues te sugiero entonces que saques tu mejor abrigo porque si no te has dado cuenta nadie nos piensa dejar entrar así que entramos por la cocina o te congelas afuera tu decides……………..Elisa agarras sus cosas y sigue a Niel camino a la cocina...

Al llegar Elisa y Neal a la cocina se encuentran con los sirvientes apurados por la cena del día de gracias, ven que llegan Annie, Archie, Stear, Anthony y Candy…………

-miren llego la nueva servidumbre….no creí que alguien fuera tan cruel de mandarlos en plena fiestas-hablo Stear…..

-no seas torpe…jamás seré una sirvienta…para eso esta la huérfana…es una pena que Annie frecuente a gente de ese tipo-dijo Elisa-desconsiderados entramos por la cocina porque nadie nos abrió la puerta….es obvio que nadie nos quiere aquí….me quejare con la tía abuela…..

-disculpe señorita-intervino un sirviente-pero estamos preparando la cena y se nos ordeno no salir de aquí……la misma señora Elroy nos lo dijo…….

-deja de molestar…en vez de estar buscando a quien humillar deberías de ponerte ayudar-menciono la pecosa….

-estas loca para eso les pagan-dijo Neal en defensa de Elisa…

-no es una mala idea-agrego Archie-creo que de vez en cuando deberíamos retribuir lo que ellos hacen por nosotros….pero……en que podemos ayudar…….

-señor-dijo una cocinera-no tiene por que molestarse, el señorito Neal tiene razón, además ya casi acabamos…….

-tal vez, pero queremos ayudar además dice que ya CASI acabaron….pues bien ayudaremos en ese CASI que les falta…solo díganos que es-hablo el dulce Anthony

-pero…..señor…….

-dígamelo por favor…otra vez el dulce Anthony

-pero….jejejejeje-rio nerviosamente la cocinera……

-¡QUE ME LO DIGA AHORA!!!!!!!-dijo el "siempre dulce" Anthony oO'…….

En otro vistazo a Inglaterra…….

-Terrence…Terrence…..otra vez….

-ah!!!!disculpa es que otra vez escuche una voz pero más grave, creo que fue de un a la mujer que esta enamorada de un tipo así…….

-hijo que incoherencias dices…..

-papa…te juro que jamás me enamoraría de una mujer que anduvo con un tipo así….**jamás**-aseguro que futuro duque….

De vuelta en la cocina de la mansión Andrew

-ahhh!!! Solamentenosfaltahacerelpavoporfavorseñornomedespida!!!!!!!!-dijo rápidamente la cocinera con a mirada al suelo……

-Anthony…..relájate un poco…no hay que gritarle a la servidumbre….después de todo se atrapan más moscas con miel que con sal-dijo ¡Elisa!

Un silencio incomodo se da en la casa ya que nadie en su vida creyó vivir para escuchar esas palabras en la boca de la joven Legan…………hasta que por fin alguien tuvo el valor de hablar……

-gracias señorita….

-cállate no te acostumbres…….

-no iba a hacerlo de todos modos……

-pues bien……regresando al tema….si solo falta el pavo….que sugieres hacer Anthony-dijo Stear rompiendo con la tensión y haciendo que todos regresen al asunto principal……

-pues que lo hagamos nosotros….

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos…..

-vamos no será tan malo…solo hace falta rellenarlo cual es el problema????

-señor en realidad aun falta traerlo a la ciudad y después cocinarlo-dijo otro sirviente…..

-pues vamos a traerlo y al llegar aquí lo rellenamos……SI, eso es lo que haremos y en cuanto a ustedes-dirigiéndose a los sirvientes-tómense el día no se preocupen por lo demás nosotros lo haremos, sólo lleguen un poco antes de servir la cena para que la tía abuela no se de cuenta de que salieron y así todos contentos……

-pero señor…….

-se los pido por favor…..dijo algo amenazante el siempre "dulce Anthony" y ninguno de los sirvientes dudo en salir corriendo…….

-bien ahora todo vamos por el pavo…….

-Anthony….de pura casualidad sabes preparar un pavo-dijo Candy ya que nadie se atrevió a preguntar por temor a desatar un berrinche del dulce joven…

-no….pero he visto como lo hacen…no será difícil…..

-has visto como lo hacen…vaya si eres un profesional-dijo sarcásticamente Neal…..

-vamos Neal no crees que sería una buena idea hacer algo por ti mismo por primera vez, además será divertido…..te imaginas si queda bien te prometo que le diré a la tía que lo hicieron tú y Elisa y si queda mal le diremos que lo hicimos nosotros…trato???

-esta bien trato-sellándolo con un pacto de manos…..

-pues que esperamos vayamos por el pavo-sugirió al fin la muda Britter, digo Annie Britter, volteándola a ver ya que su existencia es casi nula, nadie se acordaba de ella…

-muda digo Annie tiene razón vamos por el pavo-dijo Archie…….

Salieron todos de la cocina rumbo a la cochera para ir por el pavo….

-esto no me convence todavía….

-Elisa vamos, si les queda bien nos quedaremos con el crédito y si les queda mal ellos tendrán la culpa, de una u otra manera salimos ganando……además que es lo que podría pasar……aparte de que tía Elroy se de cuenta de que sus nietos favoritos no saben ni que es la sal…..

-si tienes razón…..bueno vámonos…

Y así se ve salir un par de carros rumbo a la ciudad para traer a su pavo…………

Continuara…..

_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, que ha sido el más largo que hecho hasta ahorita y espero que les guste…en la próxima entrega por fin hace su entrada triunfal el pavo…..ah! por cierto es muy probable que aquí una de las más azotadas sea Annie y es que la actitud de damisela en desgracia que mostro durante toda la serie me enferma….que alguien le recete una dosis de carácter a la mujer…..y por cierto cada personaje mostrara un poco de histeria como ya lo han visto con Neal en el primer capitulo y en este con el dulce Anthony y la bella Candy…._

_Antes de irme quiero aclarar que no habrá parejas pero quise hacer la mención de Terry se me hizo una buena idea ya que el propósito original era poner la señorita pony y la hermana maria, pero me gusto poner a Terry especialmente si expresa que jamás saldría con una mujer con las características de Candy…..y bueno es todo…..espero que me dejen un review ya que verdad me estoy esforzando por ser un día una buena escritora…._


	3. ¿Y dónde esta el pavo?

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_El día de gracias es una celebración muy importante en las familias de Estados Unidos, que pasaría el primer día de gracias que Candy pasa como miembro de la familia Andrew….especialmente con invitados como Annie, Elisa y Neal…….y un pavo de navidad……._

_Hola aquí de regreso con el tercer capitulo y me alegra que les hayan gustado los otros dos, en fin les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios ya que me animan a escribir y subir más rápido los capítulos, bueno sin más preámbulo continuamos con la historia……..pd. feliz año nuevo..les dejo este como regalo_

**¿Y dónde esta el pavo?...**

En el capitulo anterior……..

-esto no me convence todavía….

-Elisa vamos, si les queda bien nos quedaremos con el crédito y si les queda mal ellos tendrán la culpa, de una u otra manera salimos ganando……además que es lo que podría pasar……aparte de que tía Elroy se de cuenta de que sus nietos favoritos no saben ni que es la sal…..

-si tienes razón…..bueno vámonos…

Y así se ve salir un par de carros rumbo a la ciudad para traer a su pavo…………

Llegando a la ciudad se ven dos carros lujosos, dentro de uno van miembros de la familia Andrew y compañía (entiéndase Annie)……..y en el otro van los hermanos Legan...

-bien al fin hemos llegado y debo decir que ya era hora, no puedo creer que hayamos tardado tanto-expreso un cansado Archie mientras se soba su trasero

-discúlpame hermano pero la ultima vez que me di prisa en un carro éste se deshizo y Candy pago las consecuencias….jejejeje…además esa vez solo éramos ella y yo…..no hacia tanto frio….y….y…..y………¡QUIERES DEJAR DE TOCAR TÚ TRASERO MIENTRAS TE HABLO!!!!!!!!!

-de que hablas yo no me estoy tocando nada-todos voltean a ver la espalda de Archie

-ANNIE!!!!!!!!-gritan todos sorprendidos………

-ohhhh!, disculpen….es que….creí que…..jejejejeje…….ríe nerviosamente la respetable Annie

-vaya, vaya y tan seria que te veias Annie como es posible que hagas uso de un truco tan sucio para acercarte aun hombre….eso querida es de poca clase y de una mujer desesperada-menciona Elisa

-ejem…..Elisa……

-dime Anthony

-mmmmm……quieres dejar de tocar mi trasero no esta dormido sabes y no necesita tus manos…..

-HEY!!! Deja de tocarlo bruja

-no te metas donde no te llaman huérfana de establo, ladrona….

-Candy no es un ladrona, retráctate de tus palabras Elisa……

-ahhh!!!, no es un ave….no es un avión…..es súper Archie que viene a proteger a los desamparados-dice con sarcasmo- le harías buena compañía en el establo sabes……

-no empecemos por favor, por si ya se les olvido tenemos que cocinar un pavo...

-Stear tiene razón entre más pronto hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer todo esto terminara pronto…..

-vaya Neal quien iba pensar que dijeras palabras tan inteligentes-menciona Stear…

-ya vez…tengo mis días-se endereza muy orgulloso hasta que procesa adecuadamente las palabras de Stear y su mueca cambia a una de ofensa-hey!!! Que quieres decir con eso???

-nada sólo que te doy la razón……

-¿estas seguro?-Stear asiente con la cabeza- bien….entonces vámonos……..

Neal comienza a caminar y después de unos pasos se da cuenta de que nadie lo sigue……

-¿Por qué no caminan?

-hermanito, lo haríamos si supiéramos a donde tenemos que ir….

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-simple-dijo Candy-no sabemos a que lugar ir por el pavo….¨-¨'

-¿quieres decir que llegamos aquí sin tener una sola idea de donde tenemos que recoger ese pavo?

-jejejeje-con una gota en su cabeza-de verdad quieres que te conteste……

-y bien que vamos a hacer ahora-se miran unos a otros hasta que una persona toma la palabra…

-después de mucho pensarlo he llegado a una conclusión que tal vez no sea la más viable…pero quiero que recuerden que…….es la única opción que no queda-dijo Stear, todos lo observan atentamente esperando una respuesta-lo que tenemos que hacer, nosotros tenemos que hacer-haciendo un énfasis en esta parte y haciendo un espacio de suspenso-………. Es………. ir preguntando de tienda en tienda hasta llegar a donde esta nuestro pavo jajajajaja-soltó de una manera al estilo Goku de dragon ball, es decir con un brazo en su nuca y una manera muy relajada de decir las cosas aunque la situación sea la más tensa del universo…….

-se hace un sepulcral silencio como si todos esperaran que lo dicho por Stear fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver que en realidad hablaba en serio…..una persona exploto…alguien tenía que explotar después de todo……..

-¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TENEMOS QUE PEREGRINAR DE TIENDA EN TIENDA HASTA DAR CON ESE MALDITO PAVO, Y LO DICES COMO SI FUERA LO MÁS NATURAL DEL MUNDO!!!!!!!!!-grito Annie desesperada

-bueno como dije en un principio no hay otra opción, así que te sugiero, les sugiero que se lo tomen con calma…..

-¡NO ME LO PUEDO TOMAR CON CALMA, YO NO ME PUEDO TOMAR NADA CON CALMA, TENGO QUE SER PERFECTA ME ENTIENDES PERFECTA..P..E..R..F..E..C..T..A….DAR LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE NO VOY NI AL BAÑO, CASARME CON UN HOMBRE RICO COMO ARCHIE, SER LA ESPOSA PERFECTA Y MUJER PERFECTA PARA YA NO ESTAR A LA SOMBRA DE CANDYYYYYYYYY!!!!!-dijo la Britter con una mega cabeza gigante, completamente fuera de control, como poseída por una bestia…….

-Annie de que estas hablando-menciono Candy con algo de temor…..

-la bestia Britter..digo Annie Britter….volteo con una sonrisa en su rostro como sino fuera capaz de matar a una mosca-ay Candy sólo digo que me gustaría ser perfecta como tú….oO-"casi me descubren" pensó Candy-bueno será mejor revisemos claramente la idea de Stear….jejejejeje………

-mente de todos: como si no fuera suficiente con lo que pasa, ahora tenemos que aguantar a esa demente…….

-mjm….bueno como decía-continuo Stear- iremos a donde están las tiendas que surten los pavos y preguntaremos si tienen la entrega para los Andrew como ya esta pagado nos lo darán, había pensado en dividirnos e ir cada uno a una tienda pero este lugar es tan grande que es probable que alguno se pierda, especialmente bestia Britter…digo Annie…Annie Britter…por lo tanto todos recorreremos las tiendas juntos y cuando haya más en una sola calle nos dividiremos para abarcar más rápido todo, cuando encontremos ese pavo lo tomaremos y nos largaremos, esta claro-todos asienten con sus cabezas impresionados por la forma de hablar de Stear……

-vaya Stear quien iba pensar que dijeras palabras tan inteligentes-mencionaNeal…

-ya vez…tengo mis días-se endereza muy orgulloso hasta que procesa adecuadamente las palabras y su mueca cambia a una de ofensa-hey!!! Que quieres decir con eso???

-nada sólo que te doy la razón……

-¿estas seguro?-Neal asiente con la cabeza- bien….entonces vámonos……..

Comienzan a caminar a través de toda la ciudad………..preguntando tienda por tienda sin tener mucha suerte………y al cabo de tres exhaustas horas de estar buscando llegan a una tienda……..

-buenas tardes jóvenes que se les ofrece…..

-disculpe……pero buscamos un pavo a nombre de la familia Andrew…..

-oh! Si la familia Andrew claro, todos los años nos reservan el pavo-todos ponen cara de felicidad, al fin lo lograron!!!!-recuerdo que una vez vino la mismita señora Elroy por el pavo, era un día frio como el de hoy y una pequeña lluvia amenazaba con arruinar el día y…..

-disculpe-dijo Elisa-pero puede dejar sus chocheras y darnos el pavo...

-mmmm...como decía, siempre es un gusto servir a familia Andrew.….pero lamentablemente este año no hicieron el pedido con nosotros…..

-y nos entretuvo con su basura solo para decirnos que no tiene el pavo!!!!!!!!-dijo Elisa antes de aventarse contra el tendero para agredirlo con su bolso….

-Elisa no te exaltes…….puede….puede decirnos si tiene alguna idea de donde encargaron el pedido este año-dijo Anthony mientras sujetaba a Elisa…….

-mmmmm…..me parece que lo encargaron en la granja que esta en la entrada de la ciudad………..

Todos se quedan congelados……y comienzan a alucinar con una sola cosa en mente…..

De repente llega un cartero….

-buenas tardes-expreso el sonriente cartero…..traigo una orden de ladrillos para los integrantes de la familia Andrew, los rapiña Legan…digo los jóvenes Legan y finalmente al ultimo y no por eso menos importante…la muda Britter…digo….Annie Britter….me firman por favor……..

Nadie se mueve así que el tendero firma y al instante cae un bola de ladrillos encima de todos…..

fin de la alucinación…..

-es decir que desde un inicio estábamos en el lugar correcto y caminamos todo este tiempo sin sentido……por nada-exclamo muy desanimadamente Candy……

-cálmate quieres……no fue por nada…al menos y sabemos donde esta el pavo…..y será mejor que vayamos a buscarlo si?-exclamo el atento Archie mientras una Annie furiosa lo fulminada con la mirada…..

-si…vámonos…con permiso señor…..

-de nada jóvenes que les vaya bien……

Todos salen de la tienda y se encaminan al principio del pueblo….al lugar de donde jamás debieron de haberse movido…..hasta que finalmente llegan….y entran a la tienda….

-buenas tardes buscamos el pavo de familia Andrew-habla Neal……

-ah…si claro-habla un señor-en un momento se los traigo, quieren que se los ponga en una caja…..

-en una caja?...no sea ridículo no necesitamos una caja, póngalo en una bolsa-habla Elisa…..

-señorita-expresa el señor-esta segura de que lo quieren en una bolsa...todos están seguros de eso???….

-claro que si…para que necesitaríamos una caja-hablo por fin Annie, como dije antes tan muda que nadie se da cuenta de su presencia y veces ni yo y eso que estoy escribiendo el fic °-° ……..

-esta bien les traeré el pavo……..

Pasa el tiempo y después de 5 minutos….llega el señor jalando algo con una correa…..

-lo siento pero fue imposible meterlo en una bolsa….

Todos lo ven cara de…y a este que le pasa!!!...y finalmente ven a su pavo…..con cara de sorpresa y todos comienzan a alucinar otra vez con lo mismo….

Alucinación……

Se recorre una de las paredes de la granja, nuestros protagonistas voltean a ver y aparecen los empleados de la mansión Andrew, la tía abuela, los encargados de la granja….y todos gritan….

-SORPRESAAAAAA!!!!!-caen globos con serpentinas y confeti…….

Fin de la alucinación…….

Gor gor goro gor……..unos ruidos hacen que todos bajen de su nube para ver a nuestro querido pavo…… gor gor gor gor…..

-el….el…..pavo….esta….VIVO?????!!!!!-dijo finalmente Elisa….

-si señorita, este año la señora decidió que ellos mismos se iban de…bueno…usted sabe para que comérselo después……entonces…les entrego el pavo….el jarabe para que pase a mejor vida y la guía de cómo administrarlo……los esperamos el año que entra-dijo el señor empujándolos para que salieran de ahí con el pavo…y una vez en la calle…..

-todos…..Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACERRRRR!!!!!!!!!

Continuara…………..

_Las notas claro….primero obvio no me pude imaginar una mejor forma de poner los sonidos del pavo así que esa parte se los dejo a ustedes, la segunda las alucinaciones son cortesía de la serie Scrubs y quien la haya visto se le van a hacer familiares las escenas y finalmente ahora que he terminado este capitulo queda la duda de saber que van a hacer ahora que tienen a un pavo…pero vivo y muy vivo que saldrá este pavo….debo de decir que ya vamos a la mitad de la historia y vamos a ver como es que van a sacrificar a nuestro pavo y como verán tampoco pude poner abiertamente la palabra matar y al pavo en una sola oración….no me gusto como se escuchaba….._

_Y bueno eso es todo y espero que me dejen un review….hasta el próximo cap……._


	4. la pequeña calma antes de la tormenta

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_El día de gracias es una celebración muy importante en las familias de Estados Unidos, que pasaría el primer día de gracias que Candy pasa como miembro de la familia Andrew….especialmente con invitados como Annie, Elisa y Neal…….y un pavo de navidad……._

_Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y de todo corazón agradezco los reviews_

**La "pequeña" calma antes de la tormenta………**

En el capitulo anterior:

Gor gor goro gor……..unos ruidos hacen que todos bajen de su nube para ver a nuestro querido pavo…… gor gor gor gor…..

-el….el…..pavo….esta….VIVO?????!!!!!-dijo finalmente Elisa….

-si señorita, este año la señora decidió que ellos mismos se iban de…bueno…usted sabe para que comérselo después……entonces…les entrego el pavo….el jarabe para que pase a mejor vida y la guía de cómo administrarlo……los esperamos el año que entra-dijo el señor empujándolos para que salieran de ahí con el pavo…y una vez en la calle…..

-todos…..Y AHORA QUE VAMOS A HACERRRRR!!!!!!!!!

En ambos carros que se veían de regreso para la mansión Andrew se llevaba a cabo una discusión…….una discusión donde el tema principal era una sola cosa…………o mejor dicho……un solo animal…………

Carro Andrew y compañía:

-No puedo creer que se les haya ocurrido traer un pavo vivo….¡EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO!!!!...

-Stear relájate……desde cuando te pones tan malhumorado por cualquier cosa…..esto sólo le da más diversión al asunto-señalo Archie…..

Carro Legan…….

-solo le da más diversión al asunto…..hablas en serio…..después de todo lo que hemos pasado en verdad crees que todo esto es divertido???-respingo Elisa………

-bueno….ciertamente no es divertido ahora……pero dentro de unos años nos reiremos de tooooodooooo esto-finalizo Neal con una expresión de diversión …-….si de diversión, señoras y señores en este fic…el mundo esta loco…..

Carro Andrew y compañía…

-pues ciertamente querido hermanito no me estoy riendo mucho ahora……..es más debo de decir que empiezo a perder un poco la cordura………

-por que dices esas cosas?...no veo razón alguna por la cual hay que perder la cordura…..es cierto que en esta aventura hemos tenido más de un contratiempo...

En ambos carros Stear y Elisa gritan lo mismo……..

-MAS DE UN CONTRATIEMPO DICES….MAS DE UN CONTRATIEMPO-comenzaron a gritar fuera de control-PRIMERO LA GENIAL IDEA DE AYUDAR…..ES DECIR SOMOS RICOS NO TENEMOS QUE AYUDAR ESTA IDEA APESTA….LO SIENTO MUCHO ANTHONY Y CANDY PERO ES LA VERDAD….DESPUÉS LLEGAMOS AL INICIO DE LA CIUDAD Y DEJAMOS EL CARRO AHÍ Y NOS PONEMOS A BUSCAR A ESE ESTÚPIDO PAVO HASTA LLEGAR A UNA TIENDA EN DONDE EL DUEÑO NOS CUENTA LA HISTORIA DE SU VIDA Y AL FINAL NOS DICE QUE EL PAVO ESTABA EN LA GRANJA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CIUDAD Y TENEMOS QUE REGRESAR AL LUGAR DE DONDE NO NOS DEBIMOS DE HABER IDO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO…….Y CUANDO CREÍAMOS TENER TODO SOLUCIONADO NOS DAN EL PAVO VIVO PORQUE SE LES OCURRIÓ LA GENIAL IDEA DE SACRIFICARLO ELLOS MISMOS Y AHORA TENEMOS QUE HACER QUE ESTIRE LA PATA Y HEMOS AQUÍ……ASÍ QUE DIME….DIME CUAL ES LO DIVERTIDO EN ESTO!!!!!!!!!!-aquí ya les faltaba el aire a los pobres………

En ambos carros ambos hermano del par histérico……

-bueno no es para tanto piensa que puede ser peor…….

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritan Elisa y comienza a golpear a Neal y Stear comienza a acelerar……..

Como uno va queriendo esquivar los ataques de su hermana y el otro va ciego de furia desquitándose con el pedal de velocidad……no ven una curva….

Todos gritan-CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!UNA CURVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo que siguiente es visto en cámara lenta….Stear toma la curva mal y el carro tambalea hasta salir volando por los aires….todos se sujetan fuerte para no salir volando por el impacto….pero ven que se abre la cajuela…el lugar en donde habían encerrado al pavo (por eso el pobre no salía en escena) observan como sale disparado a un barranco y el pavo les hace una seña obscena con su ala…todos dejan de gritar un momento para preguntarse como diablos aprendió a hacer eso un pavo y solo escuchan su último gor…….después de eso vuelven a gritar otra vez y el carro cae con las llantas paradas y resbalando unos centímetros por la carretera…..como Elisa y Neal iban despacio alcanzaron a ver todo……al llegar con ellos se bajan rápidamente de su carro para ver si todos estaba bien………

-dios mío….Anthony estas bien??????!!!!!!!...grito Elisa

-si…..los demás están bien…..

-cuales demás……

-ah! Candy y los demás……..

-ellos-dijo la pelirroja con pesar-creo que si…….

-por un momento creí que no iban a librarse de esta-dijo Neal al asegurarse que se encontraban bien……

-nosotros tal vez estemos bien……pero el pavo-dijo una llorosa Annie…el…..el……pavo…………

-¿Qué pasa con ese pavo?-dijo Neal…..

-salió volando de la cajuela y callo al barranco……buaaaaaaaa-otra vez Annie en pose melodramática…...

-no puede ser-expreso dramáticamente Neal-ahora que vamos a cenar-volvió a decir en un tono de fastidio……

-Neal no puedo creer que seas tan insensible-dijo Stear-no puedo creer que lo último que hice fue quejarme de ese pavo….ni siquiera le di una oportunidad-dijo al borde del llanto, Candy lo abraza consoladoramente y grita….¡POR QUEEEEEEE….PAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

-propongo un minuto de silencio por el alma del pavo-dijo Archie….

Elisa toma a Archie y le susurra-si serás que un minuto de silencio por el pavo…..

-apoyo la idea dijo Anthony

-también yo-dijo convenientemente Elisa

-bien guardemos silencio……………………..

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor……..

-Neal si no te agrada esto al menos no hagas bromas de mal gusto-dijo Archie……

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor……..

-NEAL!!!!!-se voltean todos furiosos

-no soy yo!!!!!

-entonces quien es??????

-ah!..es…es-dice Neal con una cara asustada-es….el pavo……..

-no seas ridículo el pavo esta muerto!!!!!!...

-no!...esta vivo…….volteen!!!

Todos voltean y ven al pavo, agitando sus alas………

-es el!!!!!gritan todos-pero como?!!!!...

-los pavos no vuelan….dijo Stear….

-no vuelan pero tienen la suerte de toparse con amigos!!!!!grita una voz extraña………

Y ven salir del barranco a………………….tataaaannnnnnnn!!!!!...

-Albert!!!!-grito una pecosa…..

-Albert???-dijeron los demás…..

-es un amigo…..me rescato de la cascada…….pero que estabas haciendo en un barranco????

-jejejeje…me quise divertir un poco así que decidí escalarlo, y justo cuando me faltaba poco para llegar escuche un gran ruido y de repente vi a un pavo que venia cayendo directo a mi….no se….pero por unos instantes me pareció ver que el pavo hacia una señal obscena con su ala…..pero de donde pudo un pavo aprender eso?????….jejejeje '……justo cuando iba pasando a mi lado alcance a sostenerlo y bueno aquí estamos…….

-veras Albert ese ruido que escuchaste…éramos nosotros estuvimos a punto de chocar...y el pavo iba en la cajuela así que salió volando hacia el barranco…..y creíamos que había muerto….

-pues ya vez que no…y a todo esto….que hacen con un pavo y VIVO??

-es que este año quisimos hacer algo por la tía abuela y queríamos cocinar el pavo…solo que no lo encargaron donde siempre y el lugar a donde lo encargaron….bueno….ahí dan los pavos vivos….así que bueno…….

-oh…Candy-dijo preocupadamente Albert……

-que sucede…….

-sabes que yo amo a los animales y oye bien……………………NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ALGUIEN LASTIME A ESTE PAVO…..ME ENTENDISTE….ES EL DESTINO..?????-dijo Albert en una pose de superman en protección contra los animales………

-QUE!!!!!…..exclamaron todos

-SI LO QUE OYERON, ESTE PAVO SEGUIRÁ CON VIDA…..LO SALVE DE LA UNA MUERTE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE CAYERA AL BARRANCO Y AHORA PARA QUE USTEDES NO SE LO COMAN ASÍ SEAN MI PROPIA FAMILIAAAAA….

-Todos-QUE!!!!!!!

-MJM DIGO QUIERO AL PAVO COMO A MI PROPIA FAMILIA…..ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE POR QUE ESTE ES UN TRABAJO PARA……….

-zoc….pum…..chan……wow…….-los muchachos aprovechan que Albert esta en pose de soy invencible para asestarle un par golpes y lo dejan inconsciente a la orilla de la carretera……..

-chicos no había necesidad de reaccionar agresivamente…..

Todos los hombres-CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!

-jejejeje-rie nerviosamente-bueno tal vez si……..

-es hora de irnos mete al pavo a la cochera y vámonos de una vez…….dijo Anthony……

Ya en los carros se veía nuevamente una discusión:

Carro Legan…..

-puedes creer lo que nos acaba de suceder????-dijo una pelirroja…….

-si…ese tipo si que esta loco…..que clase de amistades tiene Candy…..a donde va a parar esta familia……

Carro Andrew y compañía……

-ay! Perdónenme no sabia que era para tanto…..además como iba a saber que se iba a poner como loco……

-puedes creer además que ese hombre insinuó ser de la familia-hablo por finnnnn Annie…..

Carro Legan……

-ese hombre debe de estar loco….en la familia jamás existirá un hombre tan lunático…….dijo Elisa….

-en eso tienes razón……..si lo fuera…….no me imagino quien diablos podría ser……..o tal vez…..sea el tío Abuelo……..

Carro Andrew y compañía………

-no seas ridículo Archie como ese hombre va a ser el tío Abuelo-dijo Stear…….

-tiene razón……para empezar el tío abuelo debe tener casi la misma edad de la abuela-dijo Anthony

Carro Legan………

-eso es verdad….debe de ser un vejestorio……-dice Elisa……..

-si….un vejestorio……pero te imaginas si el tío abuelo fuera tan joven como él……….

Todos en ambos carros……

-no digas ridiculeces…..y mejor acelera…….

-no aprendiste nada de hoy….si manejas en carretera con un pavo usa cinturón de seguridad y enséñale a tu pavo a volar……..ˆˆ'…….

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja……………

Así se van ambos carros llegando a la mansión…….

En algún lugar…..en una carretera un hombre inconsciente comienza a despertar……

-condenados chamacos….pero juro que se quedan sin mesada……..me oyeron……SIN MESADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

En algún otro lugar de Inglaterra………

-Terrence….Terrence…ay! este muchacho ya se había tardado en divagar otra vez…que le pasara el día de hoy…

-disculpa padre es sólo que me pareció escuchar otra vez un ruido……..parecía un padre enojado….y mira que los reconozco….después de todo ya tengo experiencia……

-Terrence hijo en verdad crees que soy regañon???...

-un poco…pero te juro padre…..que jamás JAMAS..saldré con una mujer que tenga un padre tan regañón……dijo muy seguro el futuro duque………

Regresando a los carros….estos ya estaban en la entrada de la mansión Andrew…..

-al fin hemos llegado-dijo un rubio…….

-ya era hora….Stear pudiste haber ido un poco más rápido……

-no te quejes Archie…además ya estamos en casa no?

-eh! Si……

Mientras en la cajuela Andrew….

Gor…gor….gor…gor…-se queja un pavo….gor…gor…gor….

Traducción-sáquenme….sáquenme……..

Mente del pavo-ESOS NIÑOS……..YA ME HAN HECHO PASAR POR MUCHAS COSAS….PERO LOS HARE PAGAR….NO ME MATARAN LO JURO…..COMO QUE ME LLAMO….'…BUENO NO TENGO NOMBRE…..PERO COMO QUE SOY UN PAVO Y LOS HARE PAGAR…………LO JUROOOOO!!!!!!!

Continuara……..

_Yo se que prometí que ya iba a entrar el pavo en acción pero al momento de escribir el capitulo me salió así….pero en la próxima por fin veremos al pavo…..jejeje….que les deparará nuestros aventureros…..lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo…._


	5. culaquiera que sea el vencedor

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_El día de gracias es una celebración muy importante en las familias de Estados Unidos, que pasaría el primer día de gracias que Candy pasa como miembro de la familia Andrew….especialmente con invitados como Annie, Elisa y Neal…….y un pavo de navidad……._

_gracias a los que me hayan dejado un review y para los que no...los invito a que me dejen uno de verdad son motivantes...sin preambulos aqui esta el nuevo cap...disfrutenlo..._

**Cualquiera que sea el vencedor…….nosotros estamos perdidos……**

En el capitulo anterior:

-al fin hemos llegado-dijo un rubio…….

-ya era hora….Stear pudiste haber ido un poco más rápido……

-no te quejes Archie…además ya estamos en casa no?

-eh! Si……

Mientras en la cajuela Andrew….

Gor…gor….gor…gor…-se queja un pavo….gor…gor…gor….

Traducción-sáquenme….sáquenme……..

Mente del pavo-ESOS NIÑOS……..YA ME HAN HECHO PASAR POR MUCHAS COSAS….PERO LOS HARE PAGAR….NO ME MATARAN LO JURO…..COMO QUE ME LLAMO….'…BUENO NO TENGO NOMBRE…..PERO COMO QUE SOY UN PAVO Y LOS HARE PAGAR…………LO JUROOOOO!!!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegando a la cocina con el pavo en las manos y poniendo un poco de resistencia-el pavo-lo sostienen los chicos hasta que las chicas lleguen con una jaula para ponerlo ahí……….

-mmmjmmmmm…..no puedo creer que este pavo este tan pesado……

-como te quejas Neal apenas puedo creer que no puedas con un pavo-dijo Anthony………..

-mmmmmmjjjjmmmmmm…..lo dices por que no lo estas cargando…….y además se mueve mucho………tal parece que sabe que lo vamos a sacrificar…………

-como crees Archie los pavos no saben eso…………

-no estaría muy seguro-hablo Stear-las últimas investigaciones han revelado que la mayoría de los animales tienen un sentido de supervivencia…..es decir….que si sienten que están en peligro harán lo que sea para salvarse……..así…tengan que-empezó a decir en un tono escabroso-así tengan que……..MATAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR……JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……….

El resto lo ve con una cara de oO'………

-sabes Stear si tú de verdad crees eso……nn'………………nosotros también lo creemos…..verdad…chicos……..

-si…claro…estamos de acuerdo con Anthony……..

-vamos chicos sólo bromeaba….además somos 7 personas aquí……como un pavo va a poder con todos nosotros………

-gor gor gor gor-traducción "hasta que esta mujer me da una línea"-…..es decir…."no estén tan seguros de eso muchachos jajajajajajajajajajaja"………

-miren parece que el pavo esta de muy buen humor…..de que se ríe el pavo-dice Anthony de una manera apapachada-de que se ríe el pavo…….de que che lie el pavo……

-uhg!!! Me das asco…..este es un pavo no un perro….-dijo con molestia Neal…….

-que! Hay que darle un poco de diversión debido a que no se……VA A MORIR!!!!-señala el siempre "dulce" y ahora sarcástico Anthony…….

-Gor gor gor gor-traducción-eso esta por verse……………………

Su plática es interrumpida por las chicas que llegan con una jaula de madera…..

-aquí esta la jaula-dice la entusiasta pecosa……..

-bien….Neal y Archie colóquenlo en la jaula-el pavo es colocado en la jaula-y ahora hay que darle el veneno…...antes de llegar venía leyendo en instructivo y parece que decía que había que administrarle unas cuchara…………..¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO!...-grita una enojada Elisa a los hombres presentes en esa casa…………..

-le damos el veneno…….que más-responde un tranquilo Stear…………

-PERO SE LO DIERON TODO!!!!...

-tranquilízate soy científico….

-todos…-LO ERES????????????...o0'????????????????...

-bueno no del todo….pero algún día lo seré……….además no es por ofender pero soy el más inteligente de este lugar así que creo….creo…que estoy perfectamente capacitado para darle un veneno a un animal-dijo en un tono completamente superior haciendo que los demás se sonroje de vergüenza…excepto una persona……..

-en serio????...entonces dime GENIO………………………….QUE SIGNIFICA ESTE MANUAL DE ENVENENAMIENTO!!!!!-exclama una pelirroja

-pamplinas!!!!que puede decir un manual que YO no sepa!!!!!...

-por que no lo leemos entonces??...

Abren el manual y al ver los dibujos con las nubecitas en donde viene lo que dicen las personas todos comienzan a alucinar nuevamente……..

Inicio de la alucinación………

Sale un policía en una moto….vestido como un típico policía gringo….sus pantalones ajustados….camisa ajustada haciendo que se le vea la típica panza chelera, caso ovalado que cubre las orejas y por ultimo unos mega lentes que le tapa completamente los ojos………..y por cierto con una sonrisa completamente simpática………………………………

-hola soy el General Motors y no…….mi apellido no tiene que ver con la empresa de carros…..quizás me recuerden en folletos como..."instalar una luz eléctrica sin electrocutarse en el intento" y "como hacer que tú pavo haga señas obscenas si esta al borde de la muerte"……..en fin……el día de hoy les voy a enseñar como envenenar a un pavo……..para ilustrarles mejor este procedimiento le voy a llamar a mi asistente Misty….

Misty entra………es una bella asiática con un cuerpazo, un hermoso cabello negro hasta la cintura……….su vestuario es una camisita sin mangas que le llega hasta el ombligo y un short completamente corto, es decir a media nalga y por poco se le ve la conciencia……

-bien Misty como estas?-Misty iba a hablar pero…..-nena no hables eres mas sexy con la boca cerrada………..bien como decía la bella Misty nos ayudara en primer paso deben de saber cuanto pesa su pavo…………una vez que comprueben cuanto pesa chequen en su lista de pesos las cucharadas que deben de administrar………es decir si nuestro pavo pesa 4.5 kg se le deben de administrar 20 cucharadas del producto y esperar dos horas….claro que en algunos casos para acelerar el tiempo se le puede administrar de más y no habrá ningún problema……ningún problema…….ningún problema...ningun problema...ningun problema...ningun problema...

Fin de la alucinación……

-POR QUE RAYOS SIGUES DICIENDO NINGÚN PROBLEMA COMO LOCO???!!!!!-grita Elisa……..

-perdón es que la hoja esta rota…..parece que alguien se trago la continuación-dice Stear……

-quien rayos se pudo haber comido la continuación…….

-gor gor gor-traducción "pobres ilusos yo fui!!!! Claro quien va a sospechar del inocente pavo!!!!...hey esta puerta no esta atada……mmmmm es hora de escapar e iniciar con mi venganza y debo hacerlo rápido solo tengo dos horas……que empiece la guerra…..jajajajajajajaja"……….nadie nota como se va escapando el pavo de la jaula………..

-bueno quien se la comió ahora ya no importa….lo importante es que tengo razón ya vieron que no pasa nada si se administra más del veneno…..es más solo acelere el proceso…ahora tardara menos en morirse….están todos satisfechos……..Elisa????...

-esta bien…..acepto que ganaste esta-dice en un tono de fastidio………….

-bien ya que todo esta aclarado es hora de ver como le va a nuestro amiguito….hey paaaavvviiiittttooooooo-grita Archie……….

Todos voltean junto con Archie y……..sorpresa!!!!!...ya no esta el pavo………

-oh! Por dios el pavo ha desaparecido!!!!!!!!-grita Annie……………………………..

-en serio………..no nos digas GENIO-dicen todos con un meganotable sarcasmo……….

Mente de la mayoría-esta muda no habla y cuando lo hace sólo es para recalcar lo evidente……….

-perdón yo pensé…que…..buaaaaaaa………

-Annie por favor no llores si……cálmate-dice Archie….

-gracias por preocuparte…tú siempre tan caballero……ES HORA DE COCINAR UN PAVO…es decir…ES HORA DE BUSCAR UN PAVO-dice cambiando completamente de victima a alegre entusiasta………

-bien hasta que dijiste algo bueno muda..digo Annie…jejejejejejeje…….-menciona Archie…..

-pues que esperamos hay que buscarlo-dijo Candy…..

-todos-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Justo en ese momento se va luz y todos se ven unos a otros preguntándose que pasa…………..

-la luz se fue!!!-volvió a decir Inteligentemente Annie…..

-Annie-dijo una frustrada Candy….

-si….

Todos codean a Candy-auch!...no nada…..

-como ocurrió esto-dijo Achie...

-tal vez un corto-sugirio Neal….

-no lo creo…hace días revisaron la instalación eléctrica y no había ningún problema-hablo Stear……..

-entonces que pudo haber sido-dijo Candy…..

-no lo se…..no lo se-dijo Stear……

De repente todos comenzaron a sentir como si alguien los observara y ven una sombra………una sombra alada…….

-que es eso?!!!!-pregunto una alarmada Candy……………….

-los demás-que es que????????...

-eso!!!!!!!...

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………

Todo sucedió muy rápido………….voltearon a ver que miraba Candy……..y lo que vieron fue una gran sombra alada……una sombra alada que al tener la vista de todos e lanzo contra ellos una y otra vez……asustando a todos……

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos mientras corrían de un lado a otro tropezándose y tirando todo a su paso…..se detuvieron hasta que se oyó un….

Crash……..

-que fue eso….-dijo una voz……

-parecía el jarrón chino de la tía-dijo otra voz………..

-que!!!el jarrón de mil años de la dinastía no se que!!!!ese que tanto adora!!!!-dijo otra voz muy alterada……..

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………Crash….crash….crash…….crash……-se escucho por todas partes………

-pero que!!!...esa sombra alada esta rompiendo todo a su alrededor……-dijo una alarmada voz……….

-no es una sombra alada……….que no te das cuenta……es el pavo que nos esta atacando!!!!……..dijo otra alarmada voz…….

-lo es?-pregunto la primera alarmada voz…………

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-dijeron el resto de las voces……T T

-bueno como sea eso no explica que ande rompiendo todo…….

-tal vez sepa que aunque lo cocinemos bien…….si rompe las antigüedades la tía nos regañara y como quiera nos castigaran……..

-explícate…

-que la tía…..o una de dos….o nos castiga por querer hacer esto nosotros como regalo…..o nos castiga porque en el proceso el pavo rompió todas las antigüedades de valor familiar………

-eso es verdad…….

-hay que detenerlo AHORA…..tal vez aún no haya roto nada de gran valor……….

Hablaron todas las voces presentes……………..

-que tal sino podemos detenerlo, sino funciona………-dijo una pesimista voz……..

-culparemos a Candy como siempre-dijo una malévola voz…….

-quien dijo eso!!!!-dijo una voz pecosa……..

-Annie!!!!!…..que mal gusto decir eso en un momento como ese-se escucho decir a la malévola voz que desvió la atención……

-pero…pero…yo no dije nada……

-para variar-dijeron el resto de las voces……….

-no hay que olvidar lo importante aquí…..que es el pavo-dijo una tranquilizadora voz….

-tienes razón……bien pavo…….NO ATAQUES LAS ANTIGÜEDADES…VEN POR NOSOTROOOOSSSSS!!!!-grito una voz……….

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………

-auch!...te tomo la palabra por que me pico-dijo una "femenina" voz……

-auch!...hey!...ay!-se escucharon quejas de todas partes……..

-pero que estamos haciendo aquí….hay que huir!!!!!!!-dijo una cobarde voz muy parecida a la femenina voz……………….

-y adonde vamos?...dijo otra voz

-Arriba!!!!!!!…………..corraaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!!

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!...

Gritan mientras se van corriendo a la parte de arriba……..

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………gor gor gor gor gor gor-traducción "pueden correr pero no esconderse jajajajajajajajajaja"………..

Van corriendo hasta llegar al piso de arriba……y se meten a la primera habitación que ven……

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………gor gor gor gor gor gor………..

En la habitación hay luz y por fin se logran ver las caras………

-miren ya ha obscurecido……cuanto tiempo ha pasado entonces???-pregunto Stear………..

-vaya para que sea de noche……debió de haber pasado un buen tiempo-dijo Candy……….

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………gor gor gor gor gor gor………..

-lo escuchan aun esta ahí afuera-dijo Annie temerosa……..

-si no hay que hacer mucho ruido……….tal vez así no nos escuche-dijo susurrando Elisa-por cierto en donde estamos……….

Todos voltean a ver y descubren que están en……..

-EL BAÑO!!!!!!!!-grito la pelirroja……….

-EL BAÑO!!!!!!!-gritaron los demás………

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………gor gor gor gor gor gor………..

-shhhhhhh….recuerden el pavo…….dijo Archie……..

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………………gor gor gor gor gor gor………..

Como diablos fue que llegamos hasta aquí……se comenzó a quejar una pelirroja……

Y a mi que me reclamas!!!...esta idea fue de ellos no mía!!!...se quejo un castaño…

Ya no importa como fue que llegamos aquí, sino como rayos es que vamos a salir de aquí….dijo un rubio….

Anthony tiene razón…..lo importante es que tenemos que salir de aquí!!!...dijo una rubia

Mejor cállate huérfana, es por tu culpa que estemos en esta situación en primer lugar….

Elisa!!!! No empieces con tus envidias…..acaso no te das cuenta de que no es el momento para tus quejas!!!!!...grito un pelinegro de lentes…..

Ay por favor…acepta al menos esta vez que ella es la razón por la cual estamos aquí!!!!

Elisa por favor…no es sólo la culpa de Candy….te recuerdo que todos quisimos hacerlo por lo tanto….todos aquí tenemos la misma culpa….hablo por fin una chica de pelo negro y largo…..

Ya basta no puedo creer esto somos 3 mujeres, 3 hombres y un cobarde…..

A quien llamas cobarde dama de establo….

Ay perdón…quiero decir que contamos con la siempre valerosa ayuda de Neal…..++'

Oye!! Ya basta de insultos….

Neal no le grites o te las veras conmigo!!!!!…..grito Archie…

Tampoco es para que la defiendas tanto……..dijo una sentida Annie

Todos comienzan a pelear entre si…..solo se escuchan gritos como….la culpa es tuya…yo no quería hacer esto…algún día matare a las malditas huérfanas…solo si te mato yo primero Elisa…………yo no a quiero Candy sólo a ti Candy digo Annie…………por que todos la prefieren buaaaa………hasta que se escuchó un grito desesperado……………………

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY……………………………… o0………………………

Silencio incomodo y todos voltearon a ver a una persona en específico……….. ……………………………………………………………

Hasta que por fin alguien hablo

Neal de que diablos estas hablando……menciono amenazadoramente una pelirroja…..

Mmmmm….jejejeje….nada…solo creí que rompería con esta tensa situación…..jejejeje

Si como tú digas……….ahora entiendo por que en situaciones como esta reaccionas como una niña…..menciono Archie….

Neal estaba a punto de reclamar cuando se escuchan pasos…….

Están oyendo eso…………..menciono con miedo Annie

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!dijeron todos los demás………………..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...grito generalizado……………..y solo se logra ver un pico dañando la puerta del baño…………………

Fin del Flash Back…………

Unos carros se van acercando la mansión……y ven que todo esta a obscuras y se escuchan gritos por todas partes y algo que parece un pavo…….también llegando a parte los empleados que vienen de regreso logran observar y escuchar lo que sucede……..al llegar a la entrada principal……………

-pero que son esos gritos y ustedes por que no están cocinando!!!!!!!!-dijo la tía abuela

-bueno es que los jóvenes……jejejeje- empezó a reír uno de los empleados…………..

-ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se escucharon unos gritos……….

-me lo explicaran después…..hay que ver que sucede allá adentro-dijo la tía abuela y todos entraron a la mansión……………………

Continuara…………….

_Bueno aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo verán salió un poco más largo por que agregue lo del primer capitulo…..en un inicio no iba a hacerlo pero al final lo puse, otra cosa y espero que lo hayan notado, fue que en un principio todo la historia fue un flash back por eso en este capitulo se menciona el fin del flash back y si no lo recuerdan chequen el capitulo 1 que por cierto no tiene titulo, no se me ocurría ninguno………además de que ya llego la tía abuela….que pasara con estos muchachos y su pavo vivo?...lograra el pavo salirse con la suya???……cuando diablos hará efecto el veneno?????...que contenía la segunda parte del instructivo????...la tía los castigara de por vida?…….en verdad Albert los dejara sin mesada?……volverá Terry a aparecer para rematar si serie de alucinaciones auditivas sin sentido???…..no dejen de leer el próximo capitulo….que por cierto es el capítulo final…….._

_Nos vemos……….._


	6. finalmente el final de la historia

_Candy Candy no me pertenece y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_El día de gracias es una celebración muy importante en las familias de Estados Unidos, que pasaría el primer día de gracias que Candy pasa como miembro de la familia Andrew….especialmente con invitados como Annie, Elisa y Neal…….y un pavo de navidad……._

_Gracias por todos los reviews mandados ya sean poco los aprecio mucho y también quiero agradecer a los que la leyeron pero no mandaron nada, de todos modos lo aprecio mucho……gracias y espero subir otra historia pronto……_

**Finalmente el final de la historia……………………un final ¿feliz?**

En el capitulo anterior………………..

Unos carros se van acercando la mansión……y ven que todo esta a obscuras y se escuchan gritos por todas partes y algo que parece un pavo…….también llegando a parte los empleados que vienen de regreso logran observar y escuchar lo que sucede……..al llegar a la entrada principal……………

-pero que son esos gritos y ustedes por que no están cocinando!!!!!!!!-dijo la tía abuela

-bueno es que los jóvenes……jejejeje- empezó a reír uno de los empleados…………..

-ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se escucharon unos gritos……….

-me lo explicaran después…..hay que ver que sucede allá adentro-dijo la tía abuela y todos entraron a la mansión……………………

Las personas que acababan de llegar a la mansión intentaron encender la luz pero fue imposible ya que no había energía, la luz de la luna dejaba ver el gran desorden que había dentro de la mansión…….

-dios mío!!, pero que ha pasado aquí?!!!-dijo sorprendida y a la vez angustiada la tía abuela….

-mmmm, aparentemente alguien ha interrumpido el lugar-dijo uno de los empleados……..

-dios mío!!, pero que pasó aquí?!!!-exclamo un hombre desde el inicio de la entrada llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala…….

-GEORGE!!!!!-dijo la tía abuela-pero que haces aquí????...

-el señor me mando a hablar urgentemente con usted acerca de los chicos……….

-de los chicos???, pero por que??-dijo en un tono extrañado la-Hasta ahora todos se han portado bien, incluso Elisa y Neal hace mucho que no molestan a su amadísima Candy, que es lo que pueda querer William de ellos??...

-pues en realidad no me lo explico muy bien, parecía molesto y gruñía algo acerca de un pavo jejejejejeje………..rio nerviosamente George………..

-eso me recuerda una cosa-voltea a ver a los empleados-por que no esta lista la cena y que tienen que ver los chicos en esto???...

-bueno señora jejejeje T T'-rie nerviosamente un empleado-lo que paso en realidad fue que….que…..que……gulp…….

-QUE QUE!!!!! Termina de hablar de una vez!!!!!-grito ya muy desesperada la matriarca de la familia…….

-los jóvenes se empeñaron en hacer el pavo del día de gracias……..nos dijeron que podíamos tomar el día y que ellos harían el pavo y además dijeron que regresáramos antes de que usted llegara para servir la cena, sólo que se nos paso un pequeño detalle………

-que detalle!!!!!-pregunto la tía ya con un tic en el ojo y una vena en su cabeza…..sí ese famoso tic y esa vena que se nos esponja cada vez que sabemos que nos van a dar una noticia grande y muy desagradable…….

-en realidad…gulp…..snslvodiendndbananconrlpaoadesqesabvv-dijo el empleado por lo bajito para que la tía no lo escuchara muy bien……

-que!!!!-dijo la tía por que obvio no entendió nada…….

-que….nslvodiendndbananconrlpavooadesqesabvivo-dijo otra vez el empleado un poco más claro………pero sólo un poco…….

-que!!!!!!-dijo otra vez la tía con una cara de confusión…………..el empleado solo la miro seriamente…se tomo su tiempo….y finalmente dijo con toda la calma del mundo……..

-que se nos olvido decirles en donde iban a encontrar el pavo y además de que estaba vivo……………………………………

...oO'...Típico silencio incomodo…………………..

-jajajaja!!!!!!!-rio uno de los empleados mientras miraba a todos de un lado a otro……..

-jajajaja-rio otro de los empleados imitando al anterior……….

-jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!!!-rieron finalmente todos los empleados……….

-jajajajajajajaja!!!!!-rio George…………………….

-jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!-rio finalmente la tía abuela………………….

Todos-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!!...

Se callan todos y después se arma un silencio que puede cortarse con un cuchillo…..la tía ve a los empleados y sonríe………esa acción les da mala espina a los empleados e intentan esconderse unos de otros…….

-verán-comenzó la tía diciendo lentamente-tengo varías cosas que decirles acerca de "ese detallito" que en realidad son dos……..

Otro silencio espantoso y la cara de la tía cambió a una de ira iracunda, redundando en el concepto para que se note la seriedad del asunto……………………………………

-EN PRIMER LUGAR, JAMÁS ME OYEN JAMÁS….DEBIERON DE HABERSE DEJADO CHANTAJEAR POR NIÑOS QUE APENAS SE PUEDEN CAMBIAR POR SÍ MISMOS…..EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN PENSANDO???...BUENO EN NADA OBVIAMENTE…….ADEMÁS COMO QUE NO LES DIJERON EN DONDE ESTABA EL PAVO Y PARA COLMO DE MALES TAMPOCO SABÍAN QUE IBA A ESTAR VIVO….TIENEN UNA REMOTA IDEA DE LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO EN ESTE TRANSCURSO……TAL VEZ UN LADRÓN LOS AGARRÓ Y AHORA LOS TIENE AQUÍ MISMO E INTENTA HACERLES ALGO…….LES JURO QUE DE ESTA NO SALEN BIEN LIBRADOS……ME ESTAN ESCUCHANDOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito la tía a todo pulmón…………

Mientras en el baño…..

-escucharon eso-dijo una de las chicas……..

-si….parece que llego alguien…..pero quien????-dijo uno de los chicos……

-es muy probable que sean los empleados-dijo otro chico…..

-bien!!-así nos ayudaran con ese malévolo pavo-dijo otra de las chicas………

Mientras afuera del baño……

Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor-traducción "esos fueron gritos….alguien llegó así que mas vale que diga aquí corrió que aquí murió….hey! hice un verso sin esfuerzo…hey! Otra vez-y así se ve como se oculta el pavo……….

Regresando a la sala………

-señora-dijo el buen George-si en verdad hay aquí algún ladrón….no cree que ya la escucharon y que ahora ya saben que estamos aquí y además de que dificultará cualquier tipo de rescate……..

-ESO YA LO SE GENIO!!!!!!!!….

-señora no esta entendiendo el punto T T'…………………….

-el punto mis narices, hay que sacar al ladrón de aquí y ustedes-apunto a dos empleados-vayan a revisar la luz y vean si pueden conectar la energía y los demás síganme vamos a rescatar a esos niños………

Suben todos siguiendo de cerca a la tía y a George que iba adelante por si alguien salía sorpresivamente………llegan al segundo piso y al ver que no hay nadie comienzan a llamar a los chicos……

-niños!!!!!en donde están contesten…ya estamos aquí!!!!-grito la tía…………………….

-jóvenes!!!!!!!!-no hay nada que temer…..salgan!!!!!!-gritaban los empleados…….

Mientras en el baño…….

-escucharon la tía y los demás están aquí-dijo Elisa……..

Todos-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Salen descontrolados del baño y corren con la tía……..

Todos-tíaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa……no sabes lo que hemos pasado…..el pavo…..la destrucción de la casa…….la caminata……..el extraño…..Annie fue la muda del fic……buaaaaa….y la llorona…..Candy nos obligo a hacerlo…….yo no quería……..Neal es un cobarde…….y dijo que era gay……….-y un montón de cosas que no se entendían por que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo……..

-nn'…..por favor no entiendo nada hable uno a la vez!!!!!!…..pero primero respondan donde esta el ladrón????-dijo la tía……..

-ladrón cual ladrón???-dijo Stear……

-el que entro a la casa……….

-oO'-fue la cara que todos pusieron-………………………..el que los tenia secuestrados-dijo la tía al ver que andaban despistados……….

-no nos tenía secuestrado ningún ladrón-dijo Neal-eso era un pa..aghh!-un golpe en su estomago lo calló…….

-si!.era un ladrón tía-dijo Anthony con su puño en el golpe de Neal quien es retirado por Archie y Stear y se lo llevan a una orilla……..

-tonto!!!-le susurran ambos-te das cuenta de lo ridículo que se escucha decir….nos secuestro un pavo……..

-tienen razón…lo siento-agarrando aire-eh! Si tía en ladrón salió huyendo de aquí cuando llegaron……..

-y ustedes se encuentran bien……..

-si estamos bien-respondió esta vez Candy…….

En ese momento se restablece la luz………..

-al fin volvemos a tener luz!!!!!!!-dijo emocionada Elisa……..

-bien…..pero pasando a cosas más importantes…en donde está el pavo????, alguno de ustedes me puede contestar eso-retomo la palabra la tía abuela………

-pues verás tía-empezó a decir Stear-jejejejejejejejeje...te vas reír cuando te lo diga…….jejejejejejeje…….

-tú crees?...es que hoy me he reído mucho sabes Stear y no fue de mi agrado……….

-entonces para que se ríe-dijo una imprudente voz……….

La tía busca entre todos con una mega vena en frente y mirándolos a todos acusadoramente……toma aire y vuelve a preguntar a Stear………..

-en dónde esta el pavo?????...

-pues…….veras……el pavo…….-Stear no sabia que decir en este punto así que entro súper Archie al rescate...

-SE LO LLEVO EL LADRÓN!!!!!-dijo de una manera apresurada antes de que Stear cometiera una imprudencia…….

-todos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...eso fue lo que paso se lo llevo el ladrón…..primero nos sometió y después fue por el pavo……….

La tía los observa de una manera no muy convencida y los demás al darse cuenta ponen una sonrisa de mazorca…….es decir…..enseñado todos los dientes……aunque esta sonrisa era más una sonrisa psicótica……..pero aún así la tía se la creyó…………..

-eso no explica porque ustedes decidieron hacer el pavo este año…….en que estaban pensando??????-comenzó a regañar la tía…..

-ay tía-empezó Elisa……….

-es que queríamos darte una sorpresa-continuo Neal.…..

-y quisimos hacerte el pavo-siguió Candy……….

-pero no pensamos que iba a estar vivo el pavo y todo lo demás-dijeron Stear y Archie….……

-lo sentimos mucho-finalizo Anthony………y Annie…..bueno ella sólo asentía con a cabeza a cada cosa que se decía y la tía llego a pensar que tenía un tic la pobre………….

-pues parece que no se ha robado nada el ladrón eso es raro…….y lo más valioso ni siquiera esta roto-menciono George……

-quieres decir que el pav….digo el ladrón no hizo nada malo que nos inculpara-pregunto muy nerviosamente Neal……..

-pues es que……gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor-dijo George……

Oo' ……………………………………………………………………………oO'……………………………………………………

-por que me ven así-dijo George…….

-es que me dio la impresión de que hablaste como pavo-dijo la tía……………………………….

-pero que tontería….jajajajgor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor…………

Oo' ……………….…en eso a alguien se le ilumina la cabecilla o dicho de otra manera se le prendió el foco……….

-el pavo-susurro una voz……..

-que?-dijo susurrando otra voz…….

-el pavo ha regresado-volvió a susurrar la voz primera……….

-no puede ser-susurro la segunda voz……..

-hey! Ustedes que tanto dicen-dijo molesta la tía………

Todos voltearon a ver a Annie y Candy que hablan muy pero muy bajito…………

-nada verdad Annie-dijo Candy………..

-perdóname Candy-dijo llorosamente Annie-pero no puedo más………………….….es mucha presión…..y……y…..tengo que decir la verdad…………….

-de que verdad hablas Annie-presiono la tía al ver que sus "adorados" chamacos le estaban escondiendo algo…………

-pues es que-comenzó a decir Annie………………………….

-nada……..la pobrecita…..ha sido un día largo para ella...no sabe lo que dice-trato de remediar Archie………

-no hablo contigo Archie-dijo la tía-déjala que termine……

-pues…pues…..no….no………………………….NO EXISTE NINGUN LADRON…..FUE EL PAVO…..EL PAVO EL QUE NOS ATACO Y NOS SOMETIO EN EL BAÑO Y ADEMÁS ROMPIO TODO Y CUANDO USTEDES LLEGARON SE FUE Y NO SABEMOS A DONDE……BUAAAA……Y AHORA ESTA EN ALGUN LUGAR…..BUSCANDO VEGANZA…………

La cara de la tía paso de estar completamente sería a………Oo'……………………………………….

-jajajajajaja-rio la tía-no tienes idea de lo ridículo que se oye eso…….jajajajajajajaja………

-pero tía eso fue lo que paso-dijo el resto de los chefs juniors decepcionados de que la tía no les creyera……..

-pero………¿Cómo creen que voy a tragarme eso???????...desde cuando un pavo gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor y además gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor……..QUIEREN DEJAR DE HACER ESE MOLESTO RUIDO gor gor….EXIGO SABER QUIEN gor gor………

-oh dios mío!!!!-dijo alarmadamente un empleado que mira el techo de la casa……a unos de los candelabros…….

-es un ave!!!!-dijo uno de los empleados……..

-tal vez….por que no es un avión!!!!-dijo otro de los empleados….

-no!!!...es un PAVO!!!!!!!!-termino de gritar otro empleado………….

En ese momento todos voltean a ver al pavo y lo que sigue se ve otra vez en cámara lenta…………el pavo resurge del candelabro……….agita sus alas de un modo terrorífico……….abre su boca y deja escapar unos cuantos gors haciendo que todos se espanten…….vuelve hacer otra seña obscena dejando a todos con cara de what!!! Por segunda vez en el día………finalmente se ven las caras…….los ojos del pavo contra todos los presentes………nadie hace ruido alguno esperando la reacción del pavo y el pavo no hace nada esperando la reacción de los humanos…….la tensión se rompería con el más mínimo movimiento…….hay una ventisca de aire (como diablos hubo una si el lugar estaba cerrado ¿Quién sabe? Pero hubo una)……finalmente se mueve el pavo……agita sus alas y se arroja contra un miembro de la familia Andrew……Anthony se protege y todos los demás intentan detener al pavo…………….

-Gor gor gor gor gor gor gor gor- traducción "primero me voy a deshacer del niño bonito" jajajajajajajajajajaja-……………………..

-oh no!...la belleza de Anthony- gritaron unas angustiadas Elisa y Candy………

Anthony alcanza a ver como los demás gritan en cámara lenta y con una voz gruesa………………..cuuuuuuuubbbbbbrrrraaaaannnnnlllloooooooooo…………Anthony se tapa para recibir el impacto y cierra sus ojos……y los demás imitan su acción………..pero……….el golpe………..jamás llego………..ya que el pavo………….tuvo un ataque al corazón antes de acertar a su objetivo………….finalmente el veneno hizo efecto……………

-pero que fue lo que paso?????-dijo aliviadamente Anthony……….

-parece que el pavo tuvo un ataque al corazón su ala esta tocando ese lugar……creo que finalmente tuvo efecto el veneno-dijo Stear………

-bueno si pesas 6.5 kilos y no haces una buena dieta…..te lo estas buscando-dijo seriamente Neal………..

-tienes tooooodaaaa la razón-dijeron los demás……………..

-pues parece que al fin todo termino-dijo la tía abuela-será mejor que ustedes-apunto a la servidumbre-vayan a hacer el pavo y limpiar el desorden, y ustedes-dirigiéndose a nuestros súper chefs-vayan a cambiarse aún falta para que lleguen los invitados así que arréglense bien…………todos dense prisa!!!!-al ver que todos se habían ido-George te quedas a cenar…….

-será un gusto señora…...

-bien ahora que estamos solos…….que es lo que sucede con William……..

-bueno señora parece que por casualidad se encontró con los chicos y estos lo noquearon…..

-QUE!!!!! No es posible……….

-pues fue muy posible, el señor quiere que les corte la mesada por dos meses o al menos que hagan algún trabajo forzado para compensar lo que hicieron…………

-oh…..pero George……..Albert no tenía por que preocuparse por eso…..yo ya lo había pensado de todos modos……..

-se los piensa decir…….

-si pero no ahora…..no ahora…..será después…..cuando menos se lo imaginen………

Ambos se miran……….y mismo pensamiento surge en los dos pero sólo George se atrevió a manifestar abiertamente esa idea………

-hacemos la risa conspiradora……….

-claro que si……….

Ambos miran a los lados para verificar que nadie los escuche……

-una…..dos…..tres-susurran ambos………

Mmmmjajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja………mmmmjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…………..

Después de eso todo transcurrió normalmente…….se hizo la cena….llegaron los invitados…….todo mundo ceno deliciosamente……rieron….bailaron…….festejaron…dieron las gracias ya que ese era el objetivo desde un principio……después despidieron a los invitados……..y antes de que los habitantes en esa casa se fueran a dormir……..

-finalmente acabo este día-dijo Elisa……

-si…..a final de cuentas no nos castigaron-eso es lo que creen ellos-y eso hay que festejarse-dijo animadamente Archie…….

-pueden creer que el pavo estuvo delicioso-dijo Candy……

-si….para ser un pavo psicótico tenia un excelente sabor-dijo Neal……..

-tienen alguna idea de donde pudo aprender eso??????-pregunto Anthony…………………………

-Anthony…..viste el folleto por el amor de dios!!!-exclamo el ahora proclamado genio científico Stear…….

-me pregunto que habrá pasado con el resto del folleto-dijo Annie……….

-ya no pensemos en eso y vámonos a dormir-dijo Candy…….

-apoyo esa idea-dijeron los demás……..

-hasta mañana-se despiden todos y así se van a dormir………………..

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Inglaterra un futuro duque y el duque iban entrando a su casa y de repente una brisa pasa y llega a los pies del joven futuro duque un pedazo de papel…….lo recoge y comienza a leerlo………..

-como te decía hijo……hijo…..hijo-el duque ve que su hijo se distrae cuando recoge y ve un papel, y piensa en una sola cosa-"dios debo de hacer algo antes de que lo pierda en su mundo de terrecnlandia"…….TEEEERRRREEEENNNNCCCEEEEEEE……………………………

-demasiado tarde padre ya estoy ahí-dijo el joven duque en un tono de zombi y con una alucinación en su mente-…….………….

Inicio de la alucinación…………

Se ve a un policía con un uniforme extraño y un casco extraño y una mujer muy bella……………SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! es el General Motors y la bella Misty, el final de la guía para sacrificar al pavo…...

-sin embargo-dice el General Motors-si usted administra toodooo el veneno…….le repito….TOOOODDDOOOOO el veneno……entonces usted se tendrá que preparar para una muerte lenta y dolorosa durante la noche……y si no me cree…..pregúntele a la bella Misty-se puede ver a una Misty muerta en una cocina, el General Motors la mira compasivamente y hace una mueca de llorar, las clásicas lagrimas de cocodrilo-creo que este fue el final de sus días………es tú turno Mary!!!!!

Mary entra y es la clásica mujer y una estatura promedio…..un rostro angelical y un mega cuerpazo……va vestida también con una blusita de tirantes y un minishort que más bien parece taparrabo y se une con el General Motors……

-hola Mary, como estas?-Mary iba a hablar pero-no hables las mujeres son más sexis con la boca cerrada…..bien es hora de irnos…..nos vemos en próximas entregas como……………¿Cómo hacer que tu pavo corte la energía eléctrica?...y ¿Cómo hacer que tu pavo tome venganza?...eso es todo y……………………HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!!!...

Se despide el General Motors………y es el fin de la alucinación…….

En algún momento el padre de Terry se unió a la alucinación ya que el también estaba con la mirada perdida y fue el primero en salir de su ensoñación…………..

-mjmmm….Terrence-este lo voltea a ver-eso fue extraño……..

-si…..pero bueno ha sido un día raro…….

-en eso tienes razón……..

-te lo juro padre…..JAMÁS me casare con una mujer tan descuidada que pueda morir en la noche……

-si tu lo dices….por cierto que mal que Misty estaba muerta……pero viste a Mary…….

-olvídalo padre no me gustan las rubias……te lo juro…JAMAS saldré con una rubia como la tal Mary…………

-si tu lo dices……mejor entremos a la casa………es hora de dormir……..

-buenas noches padre……

-buenas noches Terrence……..

Y así entran ambos duques a su casa y todos se fueron a dormir………..y como decimos por acá…..colorín colorado este cuento se ha acabado……..o también…….aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa……..

Fin???????

_Y bien……he aquí la historia…….me agradaría que me pusieran un review final de todos los que la hayan leído para saber si les ha gustado la historia…..no hay mucho que decir en estos momentos, solo que estoy feliz de haber terminado por fin este fic…..y además es el primero que termino……prometo que escribiré otro…..no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente……es todo y de todo corazón……MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC…..HASTA LA PROXIMA…..)_


End file.
